


Teardrops On My Guitar - Taylor Swift

by empty inkwell (notoneforreality)



Series: 20 Songs Collection [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: But Rose&Ten will always win, F/M, Martha wishes she could have the doctor, What if?, the worst words in the english language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/empty%20inkwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. Martha wishes the Doctor felt for her the way he felt for Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teardrops On My Guitar - Taylor Swift

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything that I have to live without.  
-  
The Doctor grinned at Martha and nodded to the door.

"Right out there," he said and Martha grinned.

"Planet of the Apes?"

"Yeah, well, closest thing there is, though of course strictly speaking they're not apes - don't call them apes, it doesn't go down well-"

"First hand experience??" Martha chuckled as the Doctor screwed up his face.

"Rose thought she'd said it quietly, only one of the elders were behind her and we got ourselves into a bit of a tight spot," the Doctor said, his eyes lighting up in the usual way when he talked about Rose Tyler. Martha's smile slipped a little but she kept it there so the Doctor couldn't see how much his previous companion affected her.  
-  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
-

They'd left the planet a while ago, and while the doctor was doing something in the depths of the TARDIS, Martha was gazing out at the stars. She knew it was a childish dream to cling to, especially as she had walked among the fiery gasses of the celestial bodies, but she couldn't help wishing on the stars they whirled past. The Doctor would dream of his Rose, just as Martha dreamed of the Doctor, but where he had memories, she had something much worse: what ifs?. A single tear rolled down her cheek and Martha let the tiny droplet run it's full course, dripping onto the jeans. Then the Doctor was back in the control room and she wiped it away and shook her head clear . She didn't know why she kept torturing herself, but even as he danced around, chattering about something else he wanted to show her, Martha wished that she could have one memory with the Doctor for herself.


End file.
